durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Day you laugh
"Day you laugh" by Toshiyuki Toyonaga is the opening theme of Durarara!!x2 Ten. The title was released as a single along with "91cm." Two versions of the single were released in 2015: the regular single and an anime edition single that included a DVD. The song was re-released on June 1, 2016, as a track on "Toshiyuki Toyonaga 1st LIVE Today you laugh," the DVD included in Toyonaga's first mini album, C"LR"OWN, along with "91cm," "Reflection," "Reason..." and a Durarara!! medley comprised of "Uragiri no Yuuyake," "Complication," "HEADHUNT," and "NEVER SAY NEVER." The mini album's CD also featured a Latin arrangement of "Day you laugh." The Latin arrangement was included in "Toshiyuki Toyonaga 2nd LIVE -Singing CROWN. Dancing CLOWN.-," the DVD accompanying Toyonaga's second album, With LIFE, released March 7, 2018. "C"LR"OWN," "91cm," and "Reason..." were also included on the disk. Single Track List # Day you laugh 3:25 # 91cm 5:30 # Day you laugh -instrumental- 3:25 # 91 cm -instrumental- 5:27 Anime Edition CD Track List # Day you laugh 3:25 # 91cm 5:30 # Day you laugh -instrumental- 3:25 # 91 cm -instrumental- 5:27 # Day you laugh -''Durarara!!x2 Ten'' short version- (デュラララ!!×2転 short version) Anime Edition DVD Track List # Day you laugh (MUSIC VIDEO) # TV Animation Durarara!!x2 Ten Creditless Opening Footage (TVアニメーション「デュラララ!!×2転」ノンクレジットオープニング映像) # Day you laugh (MUSIC VIDEO Making Footage) (MUSIC VIDEO メイキング映像) Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 「警鐘を鳴らせ」と僕らは闘った 最愛のアナタにまた出会いたかった 災いのない街(ヨノナカ)なんて 些細なものだった 争いの方がマシだと イッテイタノハダアレ？ The day you laugh rough lie lie lie Give up　なんて　止そう論外 頭の中、滅茶苦茶になっても まだまだ足りない 邪魔さえない 愉快じゃない？ 光差すべき姿になりたいだけさ 僕等、現代(いま)を生きている その日が来ると信じ、生きている |-| Rōmaji= "Keishou wo narase" to bokura wa tatakatta Sai ai no anata ni mata deaitakatta Wazawai no nai yononaka nante Sasai na mono datta Arasoi no hou ga mashi dato Itte ita no wa daare? The day you laugh rough lie lie lie Give up nante yosou rongai Atama no naka, mechakucha ni nattemo Madamada tarinai Jamasae nai Yukai janai? Hikari suspect sugata ni naritai dake sa Bokura, ima wo ikiteiru Sono hi ga kuru to shinji, ikiteiru |-| English translation= We were fighting just to sound the alarms I just wanted to see you again, my beloved Our world without strife was such a trivial thing Who was it who said we'd be better off in conflict? The day you laugh rough lie lie lie Give up - no don't say it, it's out of the question Even if my mind falls into disarray I still just can't get enough There's no resistance But isn't that nice? We just want to be the perfect suspects deserving of the light We're living through this present day We're existing, believing that that day will eventually come Lyrics (Full) Kanji= 見えない影　今宵も闇に落ちる 裏表の無い coin が回った アナタは今何処で何をしてるのだろう？ 嘘つきだらけのせいで イキテルノガツライ？ The day you laugh rough lie lie lie Give up　なんて　止そう論外 頭の中、滅茶苦茶になっても まだまだ足りない 叫ぶだけじゃ何も変わんないって事かい？ 動きだそう　さあ、武器を手に取って 「警鐘を鳴らせ」と僕らは闘った 最愛のアナタにまた出会いたかった 災いのない街(ヨノナカ)なんて 些細なものだった 争いの方がマシだと イッテイタノハダアレ？ The day you laugh rough lie lie lie Give up　なんて　止そう論外 頭の中、滅茶苦茶になっても まだまだ足りない 壊すだけじゃ何も変わんないって事かい？ 足掻くだけさ　僕は　下を向くわけにはいかない 邪魔さえない 愉快じゃない？ 光差すべき姿になりたいだけさ 僕等、現代(いま)を生きている その日が来ると信じ、生きている |-| Rōmaji= Mienai kage koyoi mo yami ni ochiru Uraomote no nai coin ga mawatta Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shiteru no darou? Usotsukidarake no sei de Ikiteru noga tsurai The day you laugh rough lie lie lie Give up nante yosou rongai Atama no naka mechakucha ni nattemo Madamada tarinai Sakebu dake ja nanimo kawannai tte koto kai? Ugokidasou saa, buki mo te ni totte "Keishou wo narase" to bokura wa tatakatta Sai ai no anata ni mata deaitakatta Wazawai no nai yononaka nante Sasai na mono datta Arasoi no hou ga mashi dato Itte ita no wa daare? The day you laugh rough lie lie lie Give up nante yosou rongai Atama no naka, mechakucha ni nattemo Madamada tarinai Kowasu dake ja nanimo kawannai tte koto kai? Agaku dake sa boku wa shita wo muku wake niwa ikanai Jamasae nai Yukai janai? Hikari suspect sugata ni naritai dake sa Bokura, ima wo ikiteiru Sono hi ga kuru to shinji, ikiteiru |-| English translation= Invisible shadows fall into darkness again tonight As a coin with no faces spun through the air Where are you? What are you doing? Surrounded by so many lies It's just so hard to keep on living The day you laugh rough lie lie lie Give up - no, don't say it, it's out of the question Even if my mind falls into disarray I still just can't get enough I guess this means simply yelling won't change a thing, So let's get moving - come, take your weapons in hand We were fighting just to sound the alarms I just wanted to see you again, my beloved Our world without strife was such a trivial thing Who was it who said we'd be better off in conflict? The day you laugh rough lie lie lie Give up - no don't say it, it's out of the question Even if my mind falls into disarray I still just can't get enough I guess this means simply breaking things won't change a thing That's just struggling in futility; I can't keep my eyes cast downward There's no resistance But isn't that nice? We just want to be the perfect suspects deserving of the light We're living through this present day We're existing, believing that that day will eventually come Category:Music